Pure Ones (Movie)
"They called themselves the Pure Ones. They led a crusade against us, their aim to take control of all the owl kingdoms. The Pure Ones' methods were harsh and unyielding. What they didn't take, they burnt to the ground. Those they couldn't enslave, they destroyed. Owls, the noblest of all birds, suddenly found themselves humbled, and soon, in despair. Those who surrendered became forever earthbound.” —Noctus, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole The Pure Ones were the main antagonistic force in the movie Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. They were comprised of Tytos, mostly Barn Owls, (with the exception of Jatt, Jutt and Grimble) who followed the orders of Metal Beak and Nyra. Appearance The Pure Ones all wore gray metal masks which covered most of their faces, with large, gray battle claws, and their eyes were collectively a glowing red color. The fringes of their wings and tail feathers were red, as well as a cross-shaped section of their chest. According to Grimble, the Pure Ones were fond of dying the feathers of their captives to fit their own preferred coloration, perhaps giving some insight into the unnatural red color displayed in their feathers. Though the Pure Ones entire forces may not have been present in the film, there were little over two hundred Pure Ones in the canyons of St. Aggie's, signifying that the Pure Ones were, at that time, a relatively small fraction of owls. Background The Pure Ones accepted any Tyto into their ranks, believing all other species of owls to be "impure" and unworthy of living in the idealistic world created by their leader, Metal Beak, and his mate and second-in-command, Nyra. They patrolled and surveyed the comings and goings of St. Aggie's, making sure that the slave-takers (those that captured young owlets for the purpose of serving the Pure Ones) were doing their jobs correctly and efficiently. When the Guardians infiltrated their stronghold, they battled fiercely against them, though their fighting skills were not nearly as refined. Instead of battling talon-to-talon, the Pure Ones preferred to lure the Guardians into the Devil's Triangle, where deposites of flecks rendered them unable to fight. In the film, Nyra, the second-in-command of the Pure Ones, took Tytos captured by the snatchers and began to train them to become soldiers in the Pure Ones' army. She did not only take Barn Owls, signifying the Pure Ones were more lenient in the movie towards which Tytos they accepted as most pure. She created for them a series of trials in which to measure their true ability, including the chase and capture of a young bluebird, testing the owls' agility and accuracy. Gallery Metal Beak.png|Surtr / Metal Beak, leader of the Pure Ones Nyra.png| Nyra, the self-proclaimed "queen" of the Pure Ones Metalbeak2.PNG Nyra2.png| Pure_movie_hierarchy.jpg|The hierarchy of the Pure One army pureones.PNG|Pure Ones soldiers. Kludd1.png|Kludd, a Pure One soldier Pure_One_lotg.jpeg|Pure One Soldier Pure1_beaks_palace.jpg|The Pure One's palace in The Beaks Metalbeak_throne_view.jpg|Metalbeak's throne in the Beaks palace Bat_armour.jpg|Pure One bat armor (left half) Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Pure Ones Category:Barn Owls